


Envy

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Bruce is waiting with the other Avengers to have a meeting with Fury. He is,waiting and watching a Shield agent flirt with his lover.

Clint is being polite but is uncomfortable. 

The agent asks,"Agent Barton, want to get coffee sometime?"

Bruce had enough. He walked towards them put a hand on Clint's waist and said, "We are going out, right? Agent Barton is busy."

Bruce glares at the agent who scurries away. No one is a match for the Hulk.

Clint smirks at him and says,"You are hot when you're jealous. "

Bruce just laughs.


End file.
